


Falling Feather

by cyan13



Series: An_Origin's_Change [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Origin SMP
Genre: Angst, Good dad Phil, Mild Blood, Other, avian!tommy, growing in wings, no beta we dont have time for that, protective older brother wilbur, tommy looks like a harpy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: Wilbur knew something was wrong when he heard a scream from his baby brother, knew something was horribly, horribly wrong.He was starting to hate this so-called "curse" that had infected the land
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: An_Origin's_Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190999
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: An_Origin's_Change





	Falling Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the second installment of ORIGIN CHANGE! 
> 
> The next part will be out by the end of the week if imma lucky with school and my lack of sleep (more like my oversleeping from lack of sleep, but oh well-)

Wilbur was 15 when his baby brother grew wings.

He woke up in a cold sweat, feeling something was horribly wrong. A pit growing in his stomach, his nerves on end. His window was open, letting moonlight brighten up his room. 

Glancing around the room, everything looked normal. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Reaching for his glasses, he placed them on his face before he heard it.

A screaming rang through the house, making him jump. 

It came from the room next to him, and that just had him panicking. Tommy had that room, and dread filled Wilbur’s chest at the thought of his brother hurt or worse. 

His brother was seven, he had more energy than he knew what to do with. The small blond kid was always running around, causing chaos with the other kids in their village. Tommy never did seem to stay still for more than a few minutes. 

He flung his covers off of his legs, hurrying to his door. Wilbur could hear sobbing, and it made his heart hurt. 

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded outside in the hall. 

When he opened the door, he saw a blur of green run past him, racing to Tommy’s door. Wilbur was quick to follow his father, coming to see what the hell was going on. To see if his baby brother was alright. 

Before he could even get into the room, or look over his father’s shoulder, the man gently pushed him back into the hall. “Son, can you do something for me?” Wilbur nodded, worry stabbing into his chest. “Go get a bowl of water, a few towels, and a couple of rags. And a bit of drinkable water ok?”  
  
“Dad, what’s going on?”

“You remember when you told me what happened with Niki?” 

How could he not forget? A month after Niki had grown gills, Wilbur had broken down and told his father what had happened. It had stayed between the two of them, and Tommy was never told. His Dad had helped him work on getting an area set out in a little cove so Niki could keep food and drinks dry. 

“Is Tommy turning into some kind of mermaid too?”

His father sighed. “I don’t know, but I need you to quickly go get what I need,” was all he said before gesturing for Wilbur to head to the bathroom. 

The motion of filling one of the bowls they kept in there from when Tommy was smaller with water was simple and had him focus on the task. He didn’t want to drop and spill it, to get what his dad needed to grab quickly. 

He worked on autopilot, not really focusing on what was going on around him. The fifteen-year-old could hear screams and cries from down the hall, and it made Wilbur want to cry for his little brother.

Hurrying back to the room, he could hear the sound of his father gently trying to calm Tommy down, could hear the boys sniffles and cries. It made his heart feel like it had broke in two.

“It’s ok son, just breath, it’s gonna be ok,” his father kept saying over and over. Like a mantra, trying to calm the crying seven-year-old. “It’s all going to be ok.”  
  
A sob broke through the kid’s tear-filled voice. “It hurts Dad! Make it stop,” was the boy’s reply. “Please.”

“Dad?” 

Phil glanced up, keeping his hold on Tommy as he looked at Wilbur with a relieved look. The man gestured for the teen to place the stuff on the side of the bed, trying to keep comforting the boy in his arms.

From what Wilbur could see, there was blood on his brother’s arms. It made him sick to his stomach, remembering the year before when Niki was almost in the same position, not being able to breathe. 

Blood was a familiar sight to him by now.

“Wilbur, go back to your room,” his father’s voice broke out after a moment of silence, the only sound that of his brother’s cries. When the teen went to object, the blond-haired man shook his head. “I’ll call for you if I need help, ok? I got your brother, try and get some sleep, son.”

They both knew they would not be getting any sleep that night, not with both worried for the small blond. Not when they both knew Tommy was hurting. 

He went back to his room anyways and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. The crying didn’t seem to be muffled by the walls, and it had the young musician tearing up a bit, wishing he could take away his baby brother’s pain. Wishing he didn’t have to go through the pain.

Somehow he managed to close his eyes, and the next time he did, the moonlight outside was turning to a sunrise.

There was no crying, no screaming, and no sobbings coming from the room next door. No sign that his brother was still in pain, still dealing with whatever had caused him pain. 

Stepping out in the hall, he glanced at Tommy’s door. It was closed, looking as normal as any other day in the house. There was no sound, no sound of his father working on fixing breakfast for the three of them. No sound of his brother already running wildly outside, playing with the chickens. 

Walking down the stairs, still feeling worried for his brother, he went to the kitchen. Wilbur found his father leaning against the kitchen counter. There was a mug held in his hands, as he stared at the floor; a faraway look in his eyes, mind lost in space.

The teen didn’t say a word, just went over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, before filling it with water. 

“He’s ok,” his father said after a bit of time. He didn’t look up from the floor, didn’t move from his place. “Tommy’s sleeping now has been for an hour by now. Finally got him to go to sleep, both of us has been up most of the night.”

The musician nodded. “I didn’t really sleep either.”  
  
“Worried for your brother?”  
  
“Always.”

It was a good thing Tommy was too young to go to school, too young to leave to safety of their small farmhouse. With whatever was going on with his brother, Wilbur promised himself he would be there for him. And not let anyone harm his baby brother. 

“How is he?” the teen asked, looking up at his father. The brown-haired teen could see purple-tinted bags starting to form under his blue eyes. “I mean, do you know why he was in pain? What happened?”

The blond man placed his mug down, turning to look at his oldest son. “He has some sort of wings, growing from his arms,” his father confessed. It took all Wilbur had in him not to wince, not expecting that to happen. In all honesty, he wasn’t expecting when Niki grew gills. “Don’t make fun of him, ok? He’s scared and confused, I think we all are. We can’t tell anyone what happened, ok? The village would kill him and I just… I can’t lose you boys, not after your mother.”

His father rarely brought up their mom, it being a sore topic for them all. She had passed away from Hay Fever when Wilbur was 10. Tommy had only been 2 at the time, didn’t know why their mom had to leave, didn’t know why his dad and brother were crying.

Some days Wilbur was glad Tommy couldn’t remember their mom, some times he wished he got to know her better.

Wilbur didn't ask any more questions, preferring to hug his father. The man sighed, hugging back. It was calm, neither willing to break the peace. 

No one questioned when Tommy stopped showing up in the market during the week, the father and teen claiming he was ill. 

No one questioned when Wilbur grew protective whenever someone brought up the blond. 

No one but those close to the small family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is my tumblr is [sunflower-named-cyan. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sunflower-named-cyan) if you wanna ask questions or anything really.


End file.
